This invention relates to a rotatably mounted cable connector for communication equipment. More particularly, the invention is directed to an antenna connector for a cellular telephone, where one may desire to move the antenna connector from a stored position parallel to the cellular phone, to the position of use, typically a 90.degree. rotation.
The conventional antennas now in use are typically telescopic where the user thereof must axially pull or push the antenna to extend or return it to a non-use position. Such antennas are usually thin, tubular sheet metal members which are subject to damage or breakage, and ultimate replacement.
The present invention avoids such problems by providing a readily usable and effective antenna, and one that can be locked into the desired positions of use and non-use.